1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus that is of particular utility in cementing operations associated with oil and gas well exploration and production. More specifically the present invention provides an improvement to cementing operations and related operations employing a plug or ball dropping head.
2. General Background of the Invention
Patents have issued that relate generally to the concept of using a plug, dart or a ball that is dispensed or dropped into the well or “down hole” during oil and gas well drilling and production operations, especially when conducting cementing operations. The following possibly relevant patents are incorporated herein by reference. The patents are listed numerically. The order of such listing does not have any significance.
TABLEPATENTISSUE DATENO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY3,828,852Apparatus for Cementing Well Bore CasingAug, 13, 19744,427,065Cementing Plug Container and Method ofJan. 24, 1984Use Thereof4,617,960Verification of a Surface ControlledOct. 21, 1986Subsurface Actuating Device4,624,312Remote Cementing Plug Launching SystemNov. 25, 19864,670,875Multiplexed Dual Tone Multi-FrequencyJun. 02, 1987Encoding/Decoding System for RemoteControl Applications4,671,353Apparatus for Releasing a Cementing PlugJun. 09, 19874,722,389Well Bore Servicing ArrangementFeb. 02, 19884,782,894Cementing Plug Container with RemoteNov. 08, 1988Control System4,854,383Manifold Arrangement for use with a TopAug. 08, 1989Drive Power Unit4,995,457Lift-Through Head and SwivelFeb. 26, 19915,014,596Remote Control Modification for ManuallyMay 14, 1991Controlled Hydraulic Systems5,095,988Plug Injection Method and ApparatusMar. 17, 19925,146,153Wireless Control SystemSep. 08, 19925,236,035Swivel Cementing Head with ManifoldAug. 17, 1993Assembly5,265,271Low Battery DetectorNov. 23, 19935,293,933Swivel Cementing Head with ManifoldMar. 15, 1994Assembly Having Remove Control Valvesand Plug Release Plungers5,435,390Remote Control for a Plug-Dropping HeadJul. 25, 19955,590,713Remote control for well toolJan. 07, 19975,758,726Ball Drop Head With Rotating RingsJun. 02, 19985,833,002Remote Control Plug-Dropping HeadNov. 10, 19985,856,790Remote Control for a Plug-Dropping HeadJan. 05, 19995,960,881Downhole Surge Pressure ReductionOct. 05, 1999System and Method of Use6,142,226Hydraulic Setting ToolNov. 07, 20006,182,752Multi-Port Cementing HeadFeb. 06, 20016,390,200Drop Ball Sub and System of UseMay 21, 20026,575,238Ball and Plug Dropping HeadJun. 10, 20036,672,384Plug-Dropping Container for Releasing aJan. 06, 2004Plug Into a Wellbore6,904,970Cementing Manifold AssemblyJun. 14, 20057,066,249Cementing Manifold AssemblyJun. 27, 20067,607,481Method and apparatus for dropping a pumpOct. 27, 2009down plug or ball7,841,410Method and apparatus for dropping a pumpNov. 30, 2010down plug or ball7,918,278Method and Apparatus for DroppingApr. 05, 2011A Pump Down Plug or Ball
There is more information about remote control pump down plug or ball dropping in the file histories of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,390, 5,590,713, 5,833,002, and 5,856,790, and each of which is currently undergoing Ex Parte Reexamination:
Control No. 90/011,188, filed Aug. 27, 2010 (Reexamination of U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,390);
Control No. 90/011,189, filed Aug. 27, 2010 (Reexamination of U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,713);
Control No. 90/011,190, filed Aug. 27, 2010 (Reexamination of U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,002); and
Control No. 90/011,191, filed Aug. 27, 2010 (Reexamination of U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,790).